


Pain

by Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace/pseuds/Serenity_Astaroth_The_Chaotic_Peace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own kingdom hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own kingdom hearts, Square Enix, or Disney.

          Pain. That was all he felt. The pain of being ripped open with every thrust. He whimpered and tears leaked down his face. He was taken with no preparation and the man wasn't slow. The older man grunted, repeatedly slamming himself into the youth below. "Hush, Terra," he spoke in a gruff, strained tone, "it will all be over soon," the man above whispered praise into Terra's ear. Telling him how good he was, how tight and warm. Terra eventually accepted that this was his life, a plaything for his Master, Master Xehanort.


End file.
